


The Secret

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Secret Relationship, fluff fluff fluff, sequel to "Babysitting"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie and Nick are asked to babysit again. Nobody knows about their little secret. Yet.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes off three months after "Babysitting", so please read this first!❤  
> Hellokaelyn asked me for a sequel, so here it goes! I'm sorry this is so messy and I don't even think it makes much sense...but well I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!! (Don't think I'll try to write children into stories again anytime soon🙈😅)
> 
> I kinda wanted to get it over with, so this is unedited SORRY!

**3 months later…**

“Delilah and I could really use some alone time right now.” Tim huffed, sitting behind his desk in the bullpen. “With all these cases here and Delilah’s work at the DoD...she’s working again, did you know that? We decided that after more than two years of parental leave she should get to work again. Delilah’s been great with the kids - she really enjoyed the time - and she already started working from home a few months ago. Our families have been helping a lot since then too. But Delilah wanted to get to work full-time again and of course I fully support her…And…-and - Where was I?” Tim stopped his rambling, tearing at his hair.

“Um, you were saying how you and Delilah needed some time for each other, man.” Nick offered his help, his brows furrowed at the senior field agent’s confusion.

The two agents were the first ones in, catching up on paperwork and waiting for Bishop. They knew that Gibbs would soon be here with his signature “Grab your gear!”

“Oh right! Well Delilah had a couple of stressful weeks at work since working full-time again. And our families can’t watch the kids at the moment. But we could really use some time on our own. And I feel awful to ask Clara – the nanny – to babysit the twins another late night again…”

“So what you’re saying is you and your beautiful wife want to go on a romantic candlelight dinner and now you need someone to watch the little ones? Probably someone with special experiences and extraordinary babysitting skills, right? Maybe even someone who knows the kids and who they love? Now…who could that be…” Nick mocked Tim a little.

“Who could what be?” The boys turned their heads around, surprised to see Ellie standing at her desk.

“I think McGee here needs to spend some quality time with his wife and from what I could gather he’s _subtly_ asking if the world’s best babysitters would do the job.” Nick grinned, he knew Ellie would immediately think back to the last time they babysat Johnny and Morgan – three months ago. The day the two agents got together – in secret.

“Ooh. Well McGee, I’m flattered.” Ellie winked at Tim. “No, of course I – or we? – can take care of the children if you want to go out. I’d love to. I mean I love these two fireballs.” Suddenly, Ellie was really excited, she adored the two.

The blonde agent shared a secret smile with Nick. They’d planned to spend the evening together anyway but Tim didn’t know that. The couple still hadn’t told anyone. At first, they’d just wanted to have some time for themselves before hell broke loose and Gibbs could decide to enforce Rule 12 – “Never date a co-worker”. But after a couple of weeks went by and still nobody knew, Ellie and Nick had realised that they really enjoyed the thrill of secrecy. The hidden touches in the field, the knowing smiles and glimmer in their eyes after they’d spend the night at one of their apartments – tangled up in each other – stolen kisses in autopsy when they waited for Jimmy. The two agents had fun and keeping a secret at work made their sex life at home even more passionate and thrilling.

\-----

“Nick! I said ‘no ice cream’, not ‘a little bit’. God, you’re such a softie. You’re always falling for everything these little humans wanna make you believe!” Ellie exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ellie had been at her car for barely ten minutes because she’d forgotten her cell phone and when she got back, the twins were running around like crazy. Taking a second glance on the kitchen counter she found two small cups and spoons alongside Delilah’s self-made ice cream.

Nick held his hands up in mock surrender. “I know, I’m sorry! But these two astute fireballs wouldn’t let it go…”

“If you think that’s an apology or a reasonable explanation, you are wrong, Nicholas. You’re the adult, you should know better!” Ellie said, using her angry voice although she couldn’t help the little smile spreading across her face. He could be such a child sometimes!

Ellie intended to put the dishes in the kitchen sink and clean the counter as Nick walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips, cornering her.

“Nick, what do you think you’re doing? There are children in this house for God’s sake!” Ellie murmured – the intended sharpness in her voice got lost when Nick’s lips tickled her neck and a wave of desire came coursing through her veins. He knew this was one of her sensitive spots…

“Shush! Don’t call their attention, Ellie.” Nick whispered in her ear, amusement evident in his voice. "The twins are playing in their room for now. I just saw Morgan forcing Johnny to play princess with her.”

Ellie chuckled. They both knew that Johnny didn’t have a problem playing princess or with dolls at all. It was rather the part about playing it with his sister nowadays that bothered him. But Delilah had said before they’d left that it was just a phase. Tim and Delilah were both very open in their educational methods. The kids could play with dolls or cars however they wanted.

“Then I’m guessing you should stop talking already, lover boy.” Ellie said teasingly. “One of them will soon come here crying about what the other did to hurt or annoy them.”

Nick didn’t need any more encouragement. He used the hands on her hips to turn her around and pull her flushed against him. Moments later he’d already pressed his lips to Ellie’s, kissing her softly, cherishing every moment. Their kiss got a little more heated, Ellie had put her arms around his neck and she was barely able to stop Nick from turning this from an (almost) innocent kiss to a full-on make-out session.

Without warning, a high-pitched laughter sounded from behind the couple. As if stung by an adder, Ellie and Nick jumped apart. A few feet behind Nick stood little Morgan, now jumping up and down in joy. _Oh shit._

The two lovebirds shared an alarming, slightly horrified look. How should they explain to Tim and Delilah that they’d traumatised their children?

“Oh, Morgan, honey. Um, where’s your brother?” Ellie questioned sweetly and innocently while she walked around Nick to get to the little girl. She might’ve looked calm but Nick knew that her mind was racing to find a solution.

\-----

Ten minutes later, Nick and Ellie sat opposite Johnny and Morgan on the floor. The twins sat on the couch, wide grins on both their faces since Morgan had told her brother what she’d caught their Auntie Ellie and Uncle Nicky doing.

“Okay, kids. About what Morgan saw…Auntie Ellie and me…doing…” Nick began but stopped midsentence when he realised he didn’t know what to say. The Latino exchanged a panicked look with his girlfriend.

“Um-okay. So your uncle here helped me clean up the dishes and I thanked him for his help. And – eh…Well when people are thankful for something they give each other small…kisses…on the lips?” Nick could hear the question in Ellie’s voice. He tried his best to hide his grin. This was…ridiculous. The children would never buy it…But Nick didn’t have a better idea…

Morgan and Johnny exchanged questioning looks. “Mummy and daddy do it all the time. And mummy said that people do it when they reeeeeally love each other…” Johnny said, raising his eyebrow, looking at Ellie and Nick for an answer. Morgan added inquisitively (she definitely got that from her parents), “Do you loooove each other???”

Ellie sighed, took a quick glance at Nick’s face and placed her hand over his before she spoke again. “Yes, your Uncle Nicky and I really like – or how your mummy puts it – love each other. But um-” She shrugged. “It’s kind of a secret. So your mum and dad don’t know about it. But we would like to tell them ourselves…” Ellie looked apologetically at Nick. Exposed by two-year-old detectives. But they wouldn’t make them keep their secret so they’d have to tell McGee. Maybe it was finally time to come clean about their relationship.

Nick returned the squeeze of Ellie’s hand, then he took over for her. “You see, it’s not good to keep a secrets, especially from your family and friends who you love. But it’s our job to tell your parents this. Tomorrow. And…See it like this. As soon as they know, the two of you can tell them what great young detectives you are. What do you think?” He shakily smiled at the kids, a hopeful but also a really guilty look on his face. Morgan and Johnny looked at each other again and then nodded, “’Kay.”

After that unpleasant conversation the four of them played a game for children and ate dinner before the adults got the little ones into bed. When their parents got home – looking quite happy after their dinner – Nick and Ellie made for a quick escape home. They could tell McGee and Gibbs tomorrow at the office and Ellie could call Delilah afterwards.

\-----

As it turned out, things didn’t go as planned. Again.  
Ellie and Nick leaned against Nick’s desk, talking about the last case and their “battle strategy” for how to deal with last night’s issue when Tim walked quietly up behind them.

“So,” he called out, startling the other two agents and interrupting their flirtatious bickering.

“Oh, McGee, good morning!” Both said surprised and as if they’d been caught at _something_.

Tim tried to put his angry face on but it certainly didn’t reach his eyes, he was too amused about this. “Imagine my surprise at the breakfast table earlier when my two-year-old daughter explained us that she’d learned from her aunt and uncle that two people apparently _kiss each other on the lips_ now when they’re thankful for something – like cleaning up dishes…”

 ** _Oh Oh._** It seemed as if some very guilty looking special agents had some explaining to do. Earlier than they’d hoped for.


End file.
